


Poetic Paladins.

by Stegopod



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Memes, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: The heros of the universe do perform a poetry reading.
Kudos: 9





	Poetic Paladins.

Coran: *begins jamming on bongos*

Allura*dramatically*: She was poetry, but he couldn’t read.

Pidge: His name was Jared, he’s nineteen.

Keith *mumbling*: When his parents built a very strange machine.

Hunk: Oh its not easy being green. 

Lance: Because You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen.

Matt: AAAAAY MACARENA!!

Shiro *sighing*: Phenomenal job, congratulations everyone.


End file.
